Anastasia Romanova
'''Anastasia Romanova '''is the main heroine of the movie of the same name. In the film, the young Anastasia and her Grandmother where trying to escape the opposing soldiers, but was stopped by Rasputin who tried to grab Anastasia and take her with him but the ice underneath him cracked and dragged him down in the cold water to his death as Anastasia managed to escape. As Anastasia and her grandmother tried to board the train, her grandmother got on as Anastasia tried to reach for her hand but the crowd of people caused her to loose her grip and she fell to the ground and hit her head which caused her to have amnesia. 10 years later, Anastasia who was at the time called Anya is now 18 years old and was gotten a job at a fish factory. However, as Anastasia was walking along the path, she decided to find her own path by finding her family who are in Paris, France and even befriended a dog name Pooka. Anastasia didn't have a Passport Visa and couldn't get a ticket, but an old woman did told her that a young man name Dimitri that lives at the old palace can help her out. Anastasia did find the palace and started having faint memories from her past. Anastasia was then confronted by Dimitri, who was shocked to find Anya is actually the long lost Princess Anastasia. Anya told him her problems and her wish to go to Paris, with Dimitri telling her that he and his friend do have enough tickets and that the third one is for Anastasia and that she does resemble her on which Anya doubted. As Dimitri seeming left, Anya was filled questions and determination. But meanwhile Rasputin discover Anastasia survives and he tries to kill her. But after two failed attempts he decides kill her in person. Meanwhile Anastasia and Dimitri they are falling to love and Dimitri dicover she is the real Anastasia. At the Russian Ballet after Dimitri tells Anastasia to wait here so she can be announced, Dimitri tries to talk with the grandmother, but she refuses and instead tells Dimitri who he really is. Anastasia listens the coversation and thinks Dimitri lied to her and used her as part of his con to get the grandmother's money after the grandmother tells Dimitri who he really is. But the grandmother eventually talks with him and discover she is her granddaughter as Anastasia is finally reunited with her grandmother. Dimitri reject the reward and decides come back Russia. Anastasia discover the real feelings of Dimitri when the grandmother reveals that he reject the reward. Later Rasputin leads to Anastasia in the Alexander Bridge and tries kill him. Anastasia that not afraid and she willing to face him. Dimitri come back and tries save Anastasia but is injured and knocked unconscious. Anastasia survives and filled with hatred, she lunges at Rasputin, butting him head-on and both wrestling body to body in the ground one above the other. In the fight Anastasia manages to kill Rasputin, destroy the reliquary, and avenge her family and Dimitri. Anastasia and Dimitri then make up after she finally discovers the truth and are portrayed in the last scene as finally becoming a couple, presumably getting married and living happily ever after. Category:Humans Category:Living princesses Category:Born royal Category:Princesses who didn't know they were one Category:Europeans Category:Slavs Category:Russians Category:Princesses Category:Singing characters Category:Movie characters Category:Heroines